


Above Water

by TwistedRocketPower



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 02:55:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12423636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwistedRocketPower/pseuds/TwistedRocketPower
Summary: Eight years is a long time, but some things never change.





	Above Water

**October 19, 2009**

You know that feeling you get when you’re at the bottom of a pool, looking up toward the sky?

When you start to push yourself up above the water, and you’re not sure if you’ll be able to hold your breath until you reach the top? And then you make it to the top, and you take in a deep breath, and it’s somehow both the most relaxed and intense feeling in the world?

That’s what kissing Phil for the first time felt like to Dan.

It felt like finally taking a breath that you’d waited so long to take. It felt comforting and safe yet, somehow, thrilling and terrifying at the same time.

There was a rush of nerves that came afterward as he sheepishly bit down on his bottom lip, waiting for Phil to say something. Anything.

Phil sat there beside him, taking in deep breaths, his chest heaving. He looked shocked, and Dan worried for a moment that he had made a mistake. Maybe he had read everything wrong. Maybe he had-

“Thank you,” Phil said, interrupting his thoughts.

And Dan couldn’t help but smile, because that was the cheesiest, yet best thing that Phil could ever say. As his hand slipped into Phil’s and he looked out at the view surrounding him, he could breathe again.

 

**October 19, 2017**

“I’m glad we decided to go out this year,” Phil said as they walked back to their flat. They had a few more upscale restaurants surrounding their new place, and the walk was a good way for them to get in their exercise for the day.

“Me too. It was nice,” Dan agreed, wanting nothing more than to wrap Phil’s hand in his, have them swing back and forth as they headed home.

They couldn’t do that though. It wasn’t just because someone who knew them might see. It was also because it was late, and dark, and this was London. While it was a more accepting place than many other cities around the world, there were still people who wouldn’t hesitate to verbally or physically assault them. All around, the risk was too great.

“We should have shared a single dessert though,” Phil said, rubbing at his stomach.

“I told you you’d get too full,” Dan replied with a smile.

“I know. The chocolate cake looked so good though. And it had all that fudge on it. It was worth it.”

Dan laughed. “It’s always worth it to you.”

They fell into a comfortable silence as they reached their apartment complex. Dan cracked his knuckles in the elevator and Phil looked at him with a grimace, but neither said a word.

When they were safely inside their flat, Phil shrugged off his jacket and went to put it away, but Dan grabbed his hand and tugged him back to him.

“Hi,” he said, resting his forehead against Phil’s. 

He was smiling sheepishly and, God, somehow he was still able to look like he did at eighteen. It made Phil’s heart skip a beat.

“Hi,” Phil replied, dropping his coat down on the ground in favor of wrapping his hands around Dan’s waist. “Happy anniversary,” he whispered, as though speaking any louder would break the moment. As though everything up to now was a dream, and Phil didn’t dare do anything to wake himself up.

Dan brought a hand to Phil’s cheek and moved closer, leaning in and giving him a kiss.

Soft, gentle, and innocent. Just as it had been eight years ago.

Somehow, thousands of kisses after their first, Dan still got that same feeling when he was close to Phil. The feeling of being able to breathe again.

As Dan pulled his lips away from Phil’s, there was only one thing he could think to say.

“Thank you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to do a last minute, tiny, anniversary fic. Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> tumblr: softgolftechniques


End file.
